


Magic Fingers

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hair Washing, M/M, Tired Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Scalp massages don't just work for sex.





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And In This Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/428081) by Te. 



> Inspired by this bit from Te's (very adult) Batman/Flash fic 'And In This Moment'.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘”Wally," Batman says again, and the hand is back in his  
> hair, fingers pressing down on his scalp and digging in.  
> Not pain, just...
> 
> He has a sudden bizarre desire to have someone wash  
> his hair, except that it couldn't be all *that* special, or  
> women would never leave the stylists' shops, right?  
> Right. He doesn't manage a word so much as a sound  
> with a lot of 'n's.
> 
> Tilts his head back and presses *up*.
> 
> "You like that."
> 
> "I'm starting to think about getting it tattooed on my  
> forehead: 'Pet the Wally. Do it early, do it often.’”’
> 
>  
> 
> My second fic idea, also second written. Bonus!

He’s keeping an eye on Wally, he is, despite what Superman seems to think, for that’s the fourth time he’s been looked at in the last fiften minutes. Wally’s forehead is resting against the table, legs moving below as if he’s jogging, only at human speed though. Every couple of minutes he whines that he’s tired but otherwise he’s quiet, which speaks a lot as to how he feels. Bruce does not need to be told Wally being quiet is a miracle. He doesn’t show it, but he cheers when he finishes the last section of the report and hits print. The printer whirrs to life, and normally Wally would be suddenly standing in front of it, picking up the warm paper and bringing it to him to sign, but he doesn’t lift his head, seeming to not hear it.

Bruce puts the completed report away and moves to Wally’s side, laying a hand on top of his head and scritching lightly, which makes him stop mid whine and slow vibrations to travel into Bruce’s fingertips.

“Come on”, he murmurs, lifting his hand away, and of course Wally whines again, but a hand under an upper arm has him reluctantly standing and following to the teleportation pads, and then they’re at the back door of the Manor. He guides the other in and then picks him up, smiling when Wally goes limp, eyes closed, as he pulls him close.

A blazing fire warms the bedroom, the bathroom door ajar, and it is this towards which he moves. He crouches by the tub and sets Wally across his thighs, an arm behind and around the other, keeping him close as he places the plug in and turns the tap. The smell of oranges rises with the steam as he removes his gloves, takes off his cowl, rolls up his sleeves and then carefully disrobes Wally, who presses even closer, if possible, with every inch of skin uncovered, despite the humidity now in the air. 

Bruce lifts Wally carefully and places him in the tub, smiling when Wally’s grumble turns into a sigh once he is ensconced in the water. The bath is not the main event though, and so Bruce washes him quickly and then scoops water onto his hair, chuckling quietly as Wally purrs as he starts massaging the shampoo in.

“Ngh.” Wally tilts his head back, pushing demandingly into his hands, and Bruce complies, massaging harder, digging his fingers in. Wally lets himself be manhandled so his hair can be rinsed, and falls asleep as the conditioner is rubbed in.

Bruce sets Wally across his legs again to dry him and then carries him to bed, but has a shower himself before joining him, for Wally would be up and running around at light speed again in the morning.


End file.
